


The Death of All Things Holy

by spacevoyager



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Homophobic Language, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Preacher's Son AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacevoyager/pseuds/spacevoyager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan didn’t know why that van captivated him so much, but it did. Maybe it was because it stood out from the “Praise Jesus” and “Repent” signs or maybe because the lifestyle of running free and leaving in a car was always something he wanted to do. <br/>Preacher’s son AU where Geoff comes strolling into town and steals Ryan’s heart. <br/>Warnings- Homophobic language and mentions of past abuse</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of All Things Holy

On a sticky summer sunday everybody in the town was on the stiff wooden pews that lined the humid church. The noise of the cicadas making themselves known bounced through the trees outside as the yells from the preacher engulfed the audience of devout Christians that haven’t moved a muscle. Ryan felt a bead of sweat drip down the back of his neck as he looked up at the his red faced father letting out wailes of bible verses that Ryan never could understand. His eyes flicked to the clock on his right quickly, twenty more minutes and his Father will step down from the altar. 

nineteen  
eighteen  
seventeen  
sixteen  
fiteen  
Fourteen…

He ended early with Ryan’s surprise. The people all around got up and filed out with chit and chatter about what was for lunch and how damn hot it was. Ryan sat still on the pew with the rest of the family as they waited on their Father to finish collecting his items. The smaller daughters kicked their mary jane covered feet back and forth in empty belly anticipation creating a slight irritating banging noise against the bottom the seat. His mother,done with waiting, finally got up and walked over the the man fixing the papers on the podium.

“That was a wonderful service, dear”

“Thank you. I always preach what I believe.”

“Now Let’s go home and have lunch.”

They walked out and the summer air hit Ryan straight in the face causing more sweet to form around the collar of his new dress shirt. As he looked passed the heat waves coming up off the road he noticed a van parked by the convenience store right across the street, most people never even pass through the small random town in the middle of georgia let alone stop. So why was that van there? Ryan let his mind wander, like it usually does, about the new car as they pulled out of the church and went home. it had weird words,drawings, and pictures all over the sides. Maybe it belonged to a hippie who had really long hair with beads tied up into it or it could belong to a rocker with ripped jeans and piercings in some strange places. Those two possibilities just made the whole situation weirder though. Those types of people were obviously the ones that would never never show up in a christian town like this one. Odd, but Ryan liked the idea of something new and out of place. He didn’t know why that car captivated him so much, but it did. Maybe it was because it stood out from the “Praise Jesus” and “Repent” signs or maybe because the lifestyle of running free and leaving in a car was always something he wanted to do. In his bed he thought how he just couldn’t stand living in a small town where everybody knew everybody and all their business, where there are rules on how to be alive, and where his father, His hollering, alcoholic, preacher of a Father, lived. Everyone in the whole town thought he was good man. A good man who was so devout that he would beat it into his children. Ryan still remembers everything from the past so vividly that the burns would make their way back up his arms and through his veins. Ryan shook the thought from erupting out and buried his head underneath the pillow and blankets. He kept thinking of the different world far from where he was, or maybe just as close as in that van. 

Ryan woke up the next morning sweating bullets. He kicked off the blankets and changed from his soaking wet pajamas to a much more comfortable t-shirt and shorts. The day went on. Breakfast was ate in silence like usual with his father reading the paper and his mother serving and cleaning. Ryan thought about helping his mother more around the kitchen, she always looked so tired, but for some reason he just couldn’t get himself to do it. When breakfast was over Ryan cleaned up the table, to show a little help, and got out the house quickly as possible. He walked to the lake like he usually does, but He always told his parents that he was going to the car shop to fix some things with his his buddies, Ryan didn’t want them to know where he was so they wouldn’t bother him. As he walked down the street and noticed that everything was the same, usual, and common like always. The two kids were still selling lemonade for a nickel, Katy was walking her dog, and the old couple were fixing up the flowers in front of their shop, like usual. Ryan noticed the van right outside of the store again, but this time he also saw the person it belonged to. A messy dark haired guy with tattoos and ripped jeans. Ryan thought maybe he had piercings in weird places like he had guessed,but he didn't let his mind wonder on that. Ryan just kept walking and headed up the steps to the store to pick up some soda like he usually did. As he made his way to the refrigerators in the back a voice called out 

“Hey man.” 

“Yeah?” Ryan turned around. It was the owner of the van.

The owner asked, “You look like you know yourself around this place, where’s the closest motel around here?” 

“Um...down the road east not to far right by the gas station” Ryan stuttered, why did he do that? 

“Thanks man” 

And as quickly as he came he disappeared out of the building and out of sight. Ryan watched the van drive off through the window and started to wonder if the man was real or just a trick his messed up brain was playing. Weird that he was staying in town long enough to have to stay at a motel, maybe he would see him in church next sunday. Hopefully he stayed that long. Ryan bought his diet coke and went to lake like usual for the rest of the day, so much for the van bringing a change. 

The minutes, hours, and days went on, but with each new day there was something that always stood out from the heat waves in the air. Tuesday they meet again. Ryan was buying soda like usual, and the van guy buying loads of chips and snacks. They talked for a bit,

“Is all you drink soda or?”

“Is all you eat junk food?”

“haha yeah pretty much their cheap and delicious. Oh thanks for giving me directions yesterday I don’t know myself around this place.” 

“um.../You’re welcome and the place isn’t that big you’ll get use to it once you know the roads. How long are you staying here”

“Not sure, We’ll just have to see how long my money lasts” He laughed

Nothing more then some light jokes and small talk to each other. Wednesday came and Ryan was walking down the street to a family member's house with his Mother and two little sisters when the van man waved a hello from across the street.

“James, do you know him?”

“Yeah we talked for a little at the grocery store”

“He must be new in town. I’ve never seen him before” 

“He’s pretty nice.”

“Well then if I see him around I’ll have to say hello” 

Both of them meet again and again and again throughout the days. Ryan learnt that the van man's name was Geoff, he was 20, only two years older than Ryan, and he came from ‘sweet home’ Alabama. He never told Ryan why he traveled all the way to Georgia though, that was none of his business as Geoff said. Friday finally came around and Ryan was sitting on the rocks near the lake watching the ripples flow through the water as he tossed stones into it. He heard a small rustle and then someone calling out his name 

“Hey Ryan!” 

Ryan turns to look to the direction of the noise. It was Geoff with a bottle of whiskey. 

“Nice seeing you again bud.” 

“Why are you here?”

“Same question to you” 

“I just like to get away for a while”

“Me too” 

Geoff lifts up the bottle towards Ryan 

“Let’s get away then” 

Ryan stared at the bottle for a while the only type of alcohol he has ever had was commune wine and with that you only take a sip. Geoff popped open the bottle and took a gulp from it. Ryan made a mental note that Geoff liked to drink and he was still underage something Ryan could and would never do, well until now. Ryan took the bottle and tried to imitate what Geoff did, but choked on the burning sensation. 

“Hahaha never had a drink before huh?”

“No and we shouldn’t be doing this we’re not 21” 

“Stop being a prude and just drink. No one is here to see us anyway”

“Where’d you even get this?”

“I had it with me” 

Ryan had another drink.They spent the rest of the time passing the bottle as the birds chirp and chime all around them. For the first time Ryan felt natural in the world as he sat there on the rocks and Geoff talked his ear off with slurred speeches. He didn’t feel like an awkward waste of breathe and space like he usually did in town and at home. For the first time in a year Ryan laughs, a hearty love filled laugh that catches Geoff's attention and makes him laugh along. The sounds filled the air and moved up into the all holy burning sun. Time seemed to slow down as Ryan meet Geoff’s eyes. The world around him was hot and Geoff had icey blue eyes that looked cool enough to extinguish hell fires. Ryan stopped laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving some kudos. I'm not sure when or how quickly this will be updated, but it will be don't worry. My challenge to myself is to make each chapter at least 1,000 words long, so please be patient
> 
> Please give any feed back or criticism you have, I'll love to learn and grow as a writer.


End file.
